The wedding ring part2 written with Lilith
by Nofretete
Summary: The boys are having the time of their lives with their girlfriends, but Meg is frustrated because she has no one to love her. Will she find someone and what about the wedding ring?


The wedding ring part2  
  
  
  
Hey Momo, that was a really good idea of you! Bunji said and got up from the sofa. Come on I'll take you to my room! He took her hand shyly as they walked down the corridor to his chamber. Inside Momo started to open her dress and showed him her bra and slip. Bunji was getting really nervous as she walked up next to him and started to get off his shirt and pants. She moved her lips forward and their lips touched. Firts just a little, but it got harder and more passionat soon. Their hands were exploring the other's body and soon their underwear was on the floor. They were standing in front of each other naked. Momo leaned to his ear and whispered. I'll give you pure pleasure now! Are you ready for it? Her breath was ticklinghis ear and he wasn't able to do much. He just nodded. Good! Now I'll repay you everything you did for and to me, Bunji! He watched her getting down on her knees and soon his visions were getting out of control.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The night since to past too fast for JD and Bunji they were having the best nights of their lives and they did not want it to end. As day broke both Bunji JD and their girlfriends awoke refreshed and happy from their slumber having spend the night making the most wonderful love of their young lives. So, how was the night? Ask Helen to the kids. It was wonderful said JD very happy. Bunji nodded in agreement. The girls soon came down to eat breakfast with the rest of the Bennett family. Eric and Meg came downstairs very curious to know how the night went for their brothers and their change into manhood. The girls left shortly after breakfast, Eric and Meg began to ask their brothers what they did and how it when down. We will not tell you what we did said JD with a smile. Meg left the room when she heard her mom called to come and help clean the kitchen. Ok Eric this is what happened. Said Bunji and JD as they began to tell Eric in detail what each of them did and what the girls did to them. Wow! You got it good last night! Remark Eric happy that his brothers decided to tell him and not Meg what happened the night before. When are you guys going to have a wild night again? Ask Eric with interest. I don't know yet. Said JD. Momo and I have not plan anything either. Responded Bunji. When are you and Sarah planning to put and end to both your virginities? Ask JD now that he and Bunji were no longer virgins. I don't know yet. Should I ask her if she wants to have sex with me or should I wait until she asks me? Eric asked his brothers. If she doesn't ask you within this week you can ask her yourself at the end of the week and see what happens. Eric would not have to wait too long to find out if Sarah wanted to have sex with him and make him a man and he make her a woman. Latter that day as the boys went to see Eric practice with the baseball team Sarah approach them and said hello to them. To Eric she said hello with a kiss. Eric? I was wondering I could go to your house tonight and have some fun, if you want. Yes I want to have fun! Exclaim Eric very happy and relieve he didn't have to ask her for a night of fun.  
  
That night Jack and Helen went out to a dinner party their friends had invited to. This was the perfect night for Eric and Sarah to let go of their childhood innocence and become a man and a woman. The boys were in the living room talking to about what was going to happen to Eric this night. Meg came to the room and sat on the opposite side of the living room and listen to her brothers' conversation. Remember Eric to wear the condom and you will not have to worry about getting Sarah pregnant. JD told his brother. If you become nervous you will not be able to perform as good as you should and everything will be over in a matter of minutes so, take your time and breathe as normal as you can to control your nerves. Instructed JD again to calm his brother. As the time approach for Sarah to come the Bennett house Eric clean up his room to make her stay as comfortable as possible. Soon the doorbell rang and Meg opened the door. Hello Sarah said Meg with a welcoming smile. Is Eric home? She inquired. Yes he is, he is waiting for you. Replied Meg as she led Sarah in. I'll call him for you . . . the doorbell rang again and once again Meg when to open it. It was Josephine and Momo who've come to visit her brothers again. Come on in I'll get my brothers she said. Before that Meg introduce the girls and soon they became very good friends. The boys came into the living room and each one of them took his respective girlfriend to the respectable room. Meg sat in the living room alone listening to the silence that was soon broken by the giggles of the girls on her brothers' bedrooms. She wonder if she too should let go of virginity and become a woman on her own right or should she wait until she marry and give her virginity to her husband? While Meg ponder those questions the doorbell rang again and once again she had to go get it. It was Bim and he looked very worry. Meg we have to talk. Said Bim. Ok come on in she said. What is it? She asked. I want to talk about the baby you are having he said. Oh that. Bim I'll be honest with you. I'm not pregnant; I made it all up because I was mad at you for cheating on me. I'm sorry. You're not pregnant? Ask Bim not believing what she had just told him; it was just a lie to get back at him for not been honest with her in their relationship. I understand he said a little stunt. Meg? Yes. Where are your brothers? There are in their bedrooms with . . .busy. She said. Well I was thinking that you and I should give our relationship another try and maybe have sex? Ask Bim hopeful she would say yes. But Meg was not ready to such a big leap into the new relationship so, she turned him down. Bim said it was ok and left a little disappointed. Mean time Eric and Sarah's lovemaking was getting hotter and hotter by minute. Sarah scream her pleasure as Eric move in and out of her leaving the most wonderful sensations she had ever felt. Sarah rewarding him by wrapping her legs tighter around his waist and allowing greater access to her. Their lovemaking was very fast and hard the way both like it and it continued that way until their climax left them seeing stars. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Meg sat back down on the sofa. She turned TV on and watched this new show called Sex and the city. She really liked it and looked up to this women. They were true and really cool. She wanted to be just like them. She wanted to have a sweet boyfriend and live in New York in a comfortable apartment and a weel-payed job with caring friends. She could hear loud moans comeing from her brother's rooms. Screams of boys and girls as they reached the highest point of pleasure with their girls. Meg tried desperatly to ignore them as good as possible and concentrated herself back on the show again. But it was nearly impossible and she covered her ears with the pillows next to her and stared at the TV. Why does everyone has to have sex right in front of my eyes. She thought angry and frustrated at the same time. She felt someone touching her shoulder lightly and turned around starled. Oh it's just you! She said as Sarah and Josephine stood next to her. Josephine was just wrapped in a white big towel and Sarah was wearing one of Eric's shirts. What are you watching Meg? Josephine asked as she sat down next to her. Oh, it's a new show called Sex and the city. So how was your ....time? Meg asked trying to sound not so curious. Sarah laughed as she bite in the apple she got from the kitchen. It was really good! I never felt this way before and I loved it when Eric was massaging my breast and kissing my body. She closed her eyes at this thoughts and Josephine got this dreamy look on her face too. Yeah....you're right! But I love the feeling of JD coming inside of me and when he screams my name when he does. It's like heaven. Meg just rolled her eyes at them as she focused her attention back on the TV. Here you are! Eric laughed as he and JD walked in. Sarah jumped up and flew into his arms. Their lips found each other immedietly and they left this world for their own one. Josephine just smiled at JD as he walked up to her and his sister. He put his arms around Josephine and looked at his sister. So, what were you doing Meg? Just at this moment Momo and Bunji came in wrapped into a deep hug. Meg started to get angry and annoyed of this all. This was not fair! She also deserved a sweet and loving boyfriend to satisfie her. Her voice was loud as she spoke. Mmmmmh, let me think what I was doing....... ah yeah I tried to read a book, but was disturbed by some load moans and shouts. Then I wanted watch TV to get away from this whole sex- thing, but guess what, I watched the show Sex and the city and their they were fucking the whole time! With that she got up angryly and stormed out of the room and soon they could hear the door of her room being closed loudly. A strange silence was hanging over the group, but soon changed as they looked at the TV. They were just visiting a fitness-studio and they imagined very incredible and hot positions for lovemaking. Oh, my God! Was all that Sarah said as she started to touch Eric all over his sweaty body. Do you think the same as I? He grinned at her and soon they were gone. Hey, Jo! JD whispered into his love's ear and she looked up into his soft eyes. Girl, you're really sweaty and I think I have to wash you now to get you clean and nice again. Josephine giggled and JD lifted her up in his arms as he carried her into the bathroom. They are all crazy about sex. Momo said as she shook her head smiling. Bunji nodded as he got something to drink for them. Bunji was really happy that Momo was here and that she was the one who took his virgination away. He was falling in love with her all over again. Momo was running her fingertips on the sides of her glass and watched Bunji with desire. She really wanted him even if they just had made love. She needed him! Bunji...... Her voice took him back here from his dreamland. She sighed and continued her works. You know that we never had sex anywhere else beside a bed. Let's do it here! She said passionatly as she got up. Bunji was stunned but could feel himself hardining again at this thought. Where? Here one the table? Are you sure? He asked as she sat down on his lap with one leg on each side of him. Yes, I want! She whispered as she rubbed her nose against his. I want you to take me her now, Bunji! I want you to do it to me hard!  
  
Meg had put her sonic-blasters 3000 on her ears so she wouldn't listen to them having fun! Maybe she should call Bim again? But he was a jerk and she hated him! No, she had to find someone else who would fullfill her dreams right! She dreamed of her prince coming to her and making sweet love to her on a huge and princess like bed. Slowly she drifted of to sleep.  
  
Jack and Helen were sitting in their car driving home. Their friend's party had been very good, but it was also far away from home. Jack and Helen were just talking and laughing about the party as the car suddenly stoped. What's wrong Jack? Helen asked as she watched her husband pressing some buttons to get the car back running. He let his hands fall on the steeling-wheel frustrated as he noticed that he couldn't start the car again. So what are we going to do? Just as Helen asked a thunderstorm broke out just above their car. They were on an empty highway with no one or nothing around. What shall we do Jack? Helen asked again looking out the window into the rain. Helen? He asked lovingly. She turned around and saw that well-known look on his face. It's long ago since we made it in a car. Do you want be become yours again?  
  
He asked as Helen leaned forward and started to kiss him passionatly. Yes, make me yours again, Jack! She whispered longingly as he started to open the zipper of her dress.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack and Helen made more noise in the car than the thunderstorm above them as they made passionate love to each other. The first time they made love was in Jack's car; Jack was only 16 and Helen 15 at the time. At that moment they relieved the most amazing night of their lives remembering the very first time they made sweet love to each other. Back at the house the boys and their girlfriends were having the time of their lives. Bunji could not believe how wonderful making love in a chair was Momo had taught him that lovemaking was possible in any place in anything and he enjoyed every minute of it; Eric and Sarah were in the living room laying in the couch kissing each others bodies feeling each others skin and the way their bodies fitted together, at that moment they realize they had been made for each other and no one else. JD and Josephine were in the bathroom showering themselves and making love at the same time not letting go of their slippery bodies they laugh very happily with one another feeling as one. Meantime Meg had the strangest of dreams while she slept. In her dream she saw her brothers and their girlfriends dressed in wedding gowns, Sarah had her shoulder length curly strawberry blond hair in the usual manner loose her grey eyes dance merrily while Eric was playing with her hair the same for Momo and Josephine, her brothers had on black tuxedos and in each of their ring fingers a wedding ring. Meg did not know what it meant she saw a big mirror and she turned and looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a simple blue gown not a wedding gown like the other girls suddenly she turned and saw her maternal great-grandmother standing at her side smiling softly at her. Nana what are you doing here? Meg asked. Meg's great-grandmother Athena had passed away when she was 5 years old, Meg was used to calling her nana and now her nana was here in her dreams. Do you know what you are looking at? Ask nana to her great-granddaughter. No, I don't know answer Meg truthfully. What you are looking at dear child is what someday will be. Said nana. I don't understand. What do you mean? It means that you are looking into the future. The future? But who's future is this? Mine? Ask Meg. It is your brothers' future the girls will become their wives in the future they will be part of the family someday. Answer her nana. What about me, nana? Why am I not wearing the same gowns as they are? Ask Meg once more full of curiosity. You are not because you have yet to find your true love. Said the old woman. And my brothers have? Yes they have. How will I know when I find my true love? Meg asked her nana hopeful she would provide the answer she was searching for. You will know my child, but you have to wait until he comes and when he does you will know. Nana that does not make any sense I need to know now I need to find out if I will ever be happy or dream of happiness. I will tell you this Meg you do not need to lose your virginity now for it is not your time when your time comes you will know, now you don't have to envy your brothers for the happy moments they are living with their girlfriends just remember that your time will come and you will be ready for it. Meg wanted to ask her more questions when she awoke her face wet with tears she did not know she had shed or why. Why was I dreaming with her? She asked herself wondering what her great- grandmother had been doing in her dream. Oh nana I wish I could talk to you this very minute said Meg softly to herself as she held herself and began to rock in her bed crying.  
  
When Jack and Helen finally managed to get the car started after an hour long of lovemaking they reached their home and found their sons and girlfriends in the living room wrapped in towels talking to one another. Ok what happened here? Ask Jack smiling at the kids. Well . . . we were busy said Bunji hugging Momo. I can see that said Helen smiling with a look that said that she and Jack had been busy too. Where is Meg? Ask Helen all of a sudden. She is in her bedroom sleeping answer Eric kissing Sarah in the forehead. Oh! Then I will not disturb her slumber. Said Helen contempt to know her daughter was in her room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So did you all have fun tonight? Jack asked grinning at the teens. The girls blushed a little and the boys laughed shyly and that showed Jack that they had. Helen was on her way to the bathroom after she changed into her nightgown. She passed Meg's room and could hear her daughter crying. She quietly opened the door and looked inside. Meg was curled up into a ball under her blanket. Helen sat down on the bed next to her whimpering daughter. Darling, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Meg turned around and saw her mother through her tear-filled eyes. Mom, I can't stand seeing them so happy. It's making me upset. I'm sorry! She fell into her mother's arms and cried for a while as Helen held her tightly. Honey, you don't have to be sorry, baby! I know what you're going through right now. Meg sniffed and looked at her suprised. You do? Helen smiled warmly at her and patted her on the back. When I was 14 my older brother Steve got a girlfriend and they had been going out for several months. Then one day when my parents weren't home, he invited her. At this time I was all ready in love with your father, but he had had another girlfriend back then. I think her name was Alicia. I was really jealous and wanted to have a boyfriend who supports and loves me too. I was laying on my bed in my room and I could hear my brother and his girlfriend becoming one for the first time. But suddenly I heard his girlfriend scream in pain that moment he entered her for the first time. It really shocked me and I promised myself to wait till I'm married. Helen sighed giggling at this memories. Meg wipped her tears away and looked at her mother curiously. And Mom, what did happen then? Helen kissed her cheek and went on. I was really scared about the first I had sex and I wanted to avoid every boy in school so no one would ever hurt me. I wouldn't try to win Jack's heart. But when I came to school the next morning my best friend told me that Jack had dismissed Alicia. What did happen then Mom? Meg was really excited about this story how their parents met. Her mother had never told her about it before. So, even if I was happy and excited when I heard that I held onto my promise and went to my classes. My friends couldn't understand why I acted that strange because they knew what he meant to me. As I went to history class, he stood in front of the door and waited for someone. I thought he wanted to speak to one of his friends of the baseball team who were in my class. But as I tried to pass him he stopped me by taking my arm. I felt like thousands of butterflies were running through my body. And as he smiled at me I thought my knees got weak like pudding. He asked me if I wanted to go to the cinema with him this evening. And sure against all my promises I couldn't say no. So we went to the cinema and things got serious. Mom, and when did you two had sex for the first time. Your father was very serious about sex and he always told me that we wait till I'm ready. Later at my 15th birthday we did it in his car while he took me home after a party. It was really good and an unforgettable experiance and so I want to tell you that you'll find the right one. Maybe not now but he'll cross your way and then you'll now. Meg hugged her mother lovingly. Thanks so much Mom! Helen embraced her daughter back and whispered. No problem my dear and I hope you know that I'll be always be there for you! She looked deep into Meg's eyes. Yes I know that Mom thanks! You're welcome, baby! As they let go Helen got up and took her daughter's hand. Come on, Meggie let's go to the others. I'm sure they want to talk to you. OK, Mom.  
  
Here you two are! We thought you were gone or something! Jack laughed at his wife and daughter. They both sat down on the sofa next to him. So how are my two girls doing? He asked them as he wrapped one arm around Meg's and one around Helen's shoulder. We are fine, Daddy! She said and kissed his cheek lightly. And what were you six doing besides making love? Meg asked playfully trying to embrass her brothers. Bunji grinned at his sister with a look which said 'I know what you're trying to do, sis! We were talking and watching TV. Eric said while caressing Sarah's stomach lightly. Meg rolled her eyes at them. It seemed like they just couldn't get enough of their girlfriends. So Dad, how was your test-pilot meeting last Saturday in Detroit? JD asked and looked at him. Jack seemed to be a little suprised by this question. Mmm, yeah it was really good! I met some of my old friends and it was fun being with them again! Suddenly the phone rang. I get it! Helen said and removed her husband's arm from around her shoulders. Jack and the others were talking and laughing as Helen came back into the living room. Jack it's for you! In the tune of her voice he could hear that she was angry or sad. Who is it honey? Jack asked a little scared of the answer. Oh, it's just Alicia! She just wants to thank you for this unforgettable night last Saturday!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What? What unforgettable night last Saturday? What is she talking about? Ask Jack confused. I don't know. She said you two were together last Saturday night. Said Helen sobbing. Helen you know I was with you last Saturday night all night and all day I didn't go anywhere without you that day. Then why is she saying that you spend last Saturday night with her? Ask Helen confused. I don't know. I don't even know how she got our number to begin with. Answer Jack. Dad, did you see her at your meeting? Ask JD. Yes I did, son. But she is married to Michael one of my friends from High School and he told me they are happy. How do you know her, dad? Ask Eric. She used to be my girlfriend from High School before I began dating your mother. Dad didn't you just said that she didn't have our phone number? Ask Bunji. Yes, I did. And didn't you say that she was married to one of your friends? Yes, I did. Dad, did you for any reason give your friend our phone number? Ask JD. Yes I did but . . . Oh no he gave her the number didn't he. Said Jack with his head hanging. I still don't understand why is she calling home and saying that dad spend the night with her when he was here with mom. Said Meg. Mr. Bennett. Said Josephine. What happened between you and Alicia? Why did you brake up with her? Alicia wanted to get marry and have a family I told her I wasn't ready for such a big commitment and that's when I broke up with her. There's your problem she wants to get even with you for marrying Mrs. Bennett and having all that she wanted, she is out for revenge! Announce Josephine. How could she do that! We were in High School when that happened and it was a long time ago she cannot be holding a grudge against me for so long, can she? Wonder Jack. Mr. Bennett you've be surprise to find out how long women can hold grudges against former boyfriends. Said Sarah. It's like this "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn" the famous quotation that indeed it's true said Sarah. I never liked that quotation said JD a bit afraid that someday he might have to face that quotation in the form of Josephine. She should have let go of the past a long time ago. Said Eric. Like I said, Eric women can hold grudges for a long, long time. Said Josephine once again. What do I do now? Ask Jack to his wife. Helen didn't have the answer her husband wanted, but she wanted to help him desperately.  
  
As time for bed approach Helen and Jack decided to let their sons' girlfriends stay home for the night and allow them to sleep with the boys as long as they kept quiet while making love. They promised and headed towards their bedrooms, Meg stared at her parents and brothers with girls in hand as they went to the bedrooms to sleep or not; she sat alone in the living room once again thinking of why she had to wait and the story her mother told her. The first time she made love with her husband and how wonderful it had been for the both of them. Meg wanted to call Bim again, but then she remembered what her great- grandmother and mother told her . . . to wait until the right man came to her then and only then she would give her virginity away to the man who truly deserve her. Meg when outside and looked into the night sky full of brilliant stars, she could see the planet Venus the most luminous of the planets near the earth a thought then occur to her as she remember Venus was the Roman goddess of love and wonder is she could ask her for her wish just like asking a star for a wish. At that moment she closed her eyes and prayed "Venus goddess of love I pray to thee to make my wish come true and bring forth my one true love". With that Meg smile and when inside to her bedroom wondering if the goddess of love would listen to her prayer and bring her one true love to her. Meg fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow and again she dreamt of her great-grandmother Athena. Hello child she said smiling at Meg. Hello nana. Said Meg happy for what she didn't know. I see you are doing much better said nana smiling at her great- granddaughter. Yes I am! I asked Venus to help me bring my one true love to me. Said happily as she sat in the grass. Do you think she will hear me? I think she will my child. Said nana sitting next to Meg. I love the smell of wild flowers don't you love them nana? Ask Meg picking up a small bunch and handing it to her. I do love wild flowers they are so beautiful and colourful. I must tell you this Meg dear you will find the man that will make you happy but you still have to wait if you don't he will come, but you will never know it was him until it is too late. Said nana. I understand, I do and I will wait patiently, I promised. With that nana disappeared and Meg slept soundly through the night until the sunlight from the next morning and the song of birds would wake her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Meg woke up and felt good. She strechted her arms out and let the morning sun touch her face to warm her up. She turned on her music as she got up and made her usual practises to keep herself in shape. After some minutes she left her room and went to the kitchen. The smell of toast and coffee was leading her to her family and her brother's girlfriends. Hi Darling! How did you sleep? Her mother asked as she saw her daughter walking in. I slept really good Mom. She hugged her mother tightly. That's nice Meg, because I couldn't get so much sleep. She eyes her sons angryly and they just turned their heads away blushing. There were some really loud noises in the house and from nearly each site. Helen smiled at her sons and their girlfriends. So they weren't able to keep their hands from each other? Meg asked grinning as her mother answered sweetly. Yeah, I think so! It's amazing that they are that lively after this whole night of making love. Eric laughed shyly. Please Mom stop it! You are embarassing us! We will try to be quieter the next time! Meg and Helen broke out into laugher. I know you won't but thanks anyway, honey!  
  
Soon Eric and Sarah, JD and Josphine, Bunji and Momo left and went to their rooms. It was warm outside and they wanted to go swimming in the pool of the Bennett-house. Meg was helping her mother cleaning the kitchen. She was washing the dishes as she looked at her mother. Helen got a sad expression on her face. Mom, now that they are gone you can tell me what's up with you! You've been sad the whole morning and you tried to hide it from us. Meg layed a hand on her mother's shoulder. Helen closed her eyes tiredly. She sighed. You're right, Meggie. It weren't just your brother's activities that kept me awake this night. I was thinking about Alicia and your father. The whole night I was thinking about it. Meg hugged her mother again as Helen started sobbing hard on her daughter's shoulder. I'm sorry Meg! I didn't want to tell you this, but I'm so upset about it. Meg rubbed her mother's back. Hey, Mom, that's Ok! Last time you helped me and now I'm helping you! Meg smiled at her mother, but inside she felt like crying, too. She was afraid that this could affect on her parent's relationship. Mom, where is Dad? Helen wipped her tears away and went back to her work. I don't know. He left early in the morning and I pretend to be assleep, but I wasn't! Maybe he's just at the lab doing some tests or something like that! I'm sure it isn't what you think, Mom! Helen dropped one dish. But I want to know what he's doing! I know that Jack was with me last Saturday night, but the whole day he spent with his friends at the meeting. And I also know that Alicia is still a very attractive woman with long blond hair and hazel eyes. She was his first love and I'm sure he still loves her deep inside. Meg looked at her mother shocked. Bu..but Mom, I can't believe you! You know that dad loves you and would never do this to you! Why do you say things like that? Helen got tears in her eyes again. Because I found the letters she wrote him some weeks ago. It were love letters and I know that she's angry at me for being the woman by his side who gave birth to his children. She hates me and she would do anything to get your father back. Mom, I'm sure you're wrong and I'll prove it! I'll call him on his mobile phone! Meg left the kitchen with her mother right behind. They went to the living room and Meg grabbed the phone. She dialed the number. Parc hotel, San Francisco, can I help you? A woman's voice answered. Meg was stunnded. Oh, sorry, I dialed the wrong number. I'm sorry. She was about to hang up as the woman spoke up. No, Miss, if you wanted to reach Mr. Jack Bennett then you are right. He gave me his phone to answer the calls. So why is he in the hotel? Meg asked shocked. Oh, he visits one of our guests. Can you tell me the name please? Meg asked polite. Oh sure. Let me see ah he's at the room of misses Alicia Carson, but they don't want to be disturbed by anyone. Can I do something else for you? Hello? Hello misses? But the line was dead.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So, what happened? Ask Helen. Dad is in a hotel with Alicia. Said Meg not believing what she had just heard from the lady who answered her father's phone. Helen broke down crying now she knew her loving husband was cheating on her. I am going to speak to him right now said Meg angry that her father could do such a hideous thing to her mother. No honey, don't go he might hurt you if he sees you. Said Helen not wanting her daughter to confront Jack. Don't worry mom he will be talking to Rock-1 when I go into the hotel and when I get him out he will speak to Meg Bennett! With that Meg transformed and ran to the hotel to confront her father and his mistress. When Meg got to the hotel Jack was coming out with Alicia in his arms and worse of all he kissed her deeply his wedding ring was nowhere to be found on his left hand. Then she remembered her father had lost his wedding ring while on the shower but . . . did he do it on purpose? Mr. Bennett. Called out Meg/Rock-1. As she came towards them hello Mr. Bennett I need to talk to you. What is it? Ask Jack knowing his daughter was on to him for cheating on her mother. You know the Bionic six? Ask Alicia amazed that the Bionic Six knew her new boyfriend. Yes I know them said Jack smiling at her. Mr. Bennett the matter I came to talk to you about it's very important and cannot wait any longer, please come with me. Said Rock-1. Yes lets go said Alicia wanting to know what was it that Rock-1 wanted to talk about. I'm sorry madam but this is for Mr. Bennett's ears only. Said Rock-1. Oh! Then I'll wait for you in the car honey. Ok dear I'll be back soon. Said Jack as he kissed Alicia one more time and went with his daughter to the back of the hotel. What are you doing with that woman? Don't you love mom anymore? Asked Meg crying. Meg it is hard to explain said her father trying to comfort her to no avail. What do you mean it is hard you are cheating on mom. How could you! You are a bastard that's what you are! Scream Meg at her father as she ran home to her mother.  
  
When Meg got back home her mother was waiting for her anxious to find out what had happened but as soon as she saw her daughter's tears running down her face she knew Jack was cheating on her. What happened ask Helen dreading the answer. I saw dad with Alicia and they were kissing sobbed Meg as she felt into her mother's arms. Both women cried then and wonder what would happen to their family now that Jack was with another woman. The boys came inside with their girls laughing happily and all wet when they saw Helen and Meg crying together. What's going on? Ask Eric worry. Dad is cheating on mom answer Meg with a sob. Cheating? Dad? With who? Ask JD not believing his sister. With Alicia I saw him with her today and they were kissing. Where did you see them? Ask Bunji still in disbelief. I saw them leaving Hotel San Francisco today dad was staying with her. What did your father do to make you think he is cheating on your mom? Ask Sarah. I saw him kissed her on the lips while they were going to her car. Oh my God! Exclaimed Josephine. What the hell is wrong with dad? Ask Eric angry at his father for hurting his mother's feelings. He has a lot to explain said JD with anger and pain in his voice. Dad will be sorry he ever hurt you, mom. Said Bunji full of rage. At that moment Jack walked into the living room with Alicia holding his arm. What is she doing here? Scream Helen at Jack. I came to pick up my things I'm leaving said Jack without any feelings towards his family. Why are you doing this to us? Ask Helen sobbing. I am in love with Alicia and I . . . I want a divorce. Said Jack firmly. A divorce? Why? Jack I am your wife your lover the mother of your children. I don't understand what is it that I did to make you want to leave me, you and I made love just yesterday and it was wonderful you told me so yourself; why do you want to leave me now? Jack I love you I need you the kids need you and love you, you can't leave us this way. I came to pick up my things I will leave as soon as I take them. Said Jack as he headed towards the bedroom to get his things and leave his family forever. Helen and the kids only watch as he and Alicia went upstairs to get his things and leave his former life and family behind to start a new one without them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Oh my gosh! Honey, it's so beautiful that we will be together now an no one will ever disturb us again. Alicia sang in joy as she danced through Jack and Helen's bedroom. Yeah, it is. He said and smiled at her lovingly. Alicia let herself ell down on the huge bed. She winked at him. Let's do it now Jack! Here on your wedding-bed. Jack was still smiling at her. No, let's leave I got a terrible headache since we arrived here. He rubbed his head. Alicia jumped up a look of shock on her face. Then let's hurry up! She got his clothes of the closet and placed them in a bag. I'll go and search my things from the bathroom. He said still rubbing his aching head. He looked at himself in the mirror. What am I doing? Why am I doing that? He felt his world shudder and as he looked on the shelf under the mirror he stopped breathing. There was his wedding ring. He picked it up carefully as if he tried not to destroy it. He looked at the inside of the ring and read the words. I'll love you forever, Helen! Jack and Helen Bennett He read it over and over again and the words ran through his mind. Memories of his wedding, the birth of Meg and Eric, the adoptions of JD and Bunji and their time together. She supported him, she loved him and she always saved him. He held onto the shelf to help himself to stand. Why was he doing this? He loved Helen and just her! She was his life! What was he doing?  
  
Alicia sat on the bed the bag next to her feed. She was getting nervous. Jack had been in the bathroom for ten minutes now and she knew that they had to hurry. He said that the gas wouldn't last so long and she had to make it as fats as possible. She was impatient and finally got up. She knocked loudly on the door. Jack, please come out now, honey! We have to go! As she was about to knock again the door opened and Jack stood in front of her. Finally you're ready honey! She cried out and wanted to fell into his arms, but he begged away. She was stunned. Wh...what is with you, Darling? Jack took a deep breath. I don't know what you did to me or gave me, but I see everything clearly now. Alicia was shocked and stepped back. How could he know? Why didn't it work? What do you mean, Jack? You're in love with me, that's what happened to you! He shooked his head and said in a serious voice. You gave me something that made me fell in love with you, because you know that you never had a chance. Because you know that I only love my wife, Helen!!!!  
  
Helen was sobbing uncontrollabel. Eric hugged his mother and tried to calm her down, but with no success. Everything will be all right Mom! We don't need him! We'll survive without him! The others also tried to help her, but didn't know how and just embraced her. Suddenly they heard loud voices and foodsteps. They were comeing down and soon Alicia and Jack were standing in the living-room. This is crazy, Jack! And you know it's not true! Alicia was crying but screaming in anger at the same time. Jack was following her, but he stopped next to the sofa where his wife and children were sitting. No! Stop now, Alicia! Everything that leaves your mouth are lies. You tried to tear my family apart and to get me back. But I'll never come back to you, because I got the best family and most loving wife in the world and I would NEVER leave them! For nothing in the world! Alicia was speechless and she looked at Helen with fury eyes. What does she has what I don't! She's not even pretty! She's weak and look how she's crying! Jack interruped her hardly. Shut up, Alicia! Don't you dare talk to my wife like this! Sure she has faults and she isn't perfect and I'm too. I also have faults and weaknesses and it doesn't matter to me! I love her more than anything else and that all I care about! Eric, JD, Bunji, their girlfriends and Meg were stunned and held their breath. Some seconds ago they stood in front of their broken family and their father wanted to leave with another woman and now he was back saying her would never leave them. Helen was as still as a statue and could see the scene just through a veil. He wanted to be with his first love and now he said that he loved her more than anything else?! What was right and what was wrong? Alicia looked at them through angry eyes as she hissed. I will leave, but you'll see me again! No one does that to me! No one! With that she stormed out of the room and as she left she saw that he was wearing his wedding ring again. Shit she screamed as she drove away fast. Scarab said that this special gas would help, but with his help I'll make them pay for what they did to me! She drove on laughing evely.  
  
Helen, can you hear me? She heard her husband's soft and concern voice asking. She opened her eyes slowly and saw his figure appear next to her. Where am I? She asked confused and lifted her hand to her head. You're in the lab. We took you here with us and you drifted off to sleep in the car. Memories of the former eventy ran through Helen's mind as she looked at her husband hurt. Did you mean what you said to Alicia? She asked carefully and looked at him with pleading eyes. Jack took her hands into his and got eye- contact with her. Please, Helen, you have to believe me that I never wanted that. She tried to get me with the help of a special gas that made me feel attracted to her. Sharp checked me and found the gas and he had never seen it before in his life. I never meant to do this and I promise you that beside kissing, nothing happened. He spoke fast and now waited patiently to wait for an answer. Helen got tears in her eyes again. Jack, I was really shocked and you scared me to death, but I'll forgive you, because my feelings always told me that you are the love of my life and I trusted you! I know that you would never hurt me intentional. Oh, helen! Jack cried and took her in his arms. They held onto each other tightly for a while and sobbed onto each other's shoulder. But just tell me what you wanted at her hotel? Helen asked as they removed their arms. I wanted to talk to her about her call the night before. I knew that she and Michael were staying in the Park hotel and so I went their. Helen nodded. Jack? She whispered as he looked at her. Yeah, honey? Please kiss me! She said pleading and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she let her hand ran through his hair. Their lips touched first lightly, but soon they were getting more passionat. Helen? He asked between some kisses. Mmmh? Have you ever made love on a lab-bed? 


End file.
